capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The following timeline includes the events of the series Caprica and how they relate to its parent-series Battlestar Galactica: ''Caprica'' 26YR * Daniel Graystone sells his new invention – the holoband – to MicroCap ("There is Another Sky"). * Zoe Graystone is born to Amanda and Daniel Graystone ("Caprica"). 27YR * Iuniores 4: Tad Thorean is born ("Know Thy Enemy"). 31YR * William Adama is born to Shannon and Joseph Adama ("Caprica"). 32YR *The Soldiers of the One become dormant ("Caprica"). 41YR * Aprilus 9: Ben Stark is caught out after curfew and interviewed by police regarding wires and detonates in his possession. The tape of the interview is mislabeled "Ben Starke." 42YR * Ianuarius 23: Maglev No. 23 is bombed by Ben Stark, killing himself, Zoe Graystone, Tamara Adama, Shannon Adama, and dozens of others ("Caprica"). * Februum 6: Daniel Graystone meets Joseph Adama outside City Hall; Lacy Rand finds Zoe's avatar in the V-Club; Daniel finds Lacy in Zoe's room ("Caprica"). * Februum 8: Joseph represents a client in court before meeting his brother Sam Adama to accept payment from the Guatrau; Daniel and Cyrus Xander conduct a test of the U-87, which fails miserably ("Caprica"). * Februum 9: Daniel hacks into Zoe's e-sheet and finds Zoe's avatar in the V-Club, but is thrown out of v-world when he follows her ("Caprica"). * Februum 10: Joseph takes William to school; Amanda is visited at work by Global Defense Department agent Jordan Duram, who suggests that Zoe may have been involved in the bombing of Maglev No. 23 ("Caprica"). * Februum 11: Daniel persuades Lacy to take him to Zoe's avatar in the V-Club, the forcibly downloads the avatar onto his home computer; the Guatrau instructs Joseph to deliver a message to Caprican Defense Minister Val Chambers ("Caprica"). * Februum 12: Agent Duram questions Lacy Rand and Clarice Willow regarding Zoe's involvement in the STO; Daniel, Joseph, and Willie attend a C-Bucs pyramid game, after which Daniel mentions the possibility of Joseph seeing Tamara again ("Caprica"). * Februum 13: Daniel scans Joseph into v-world and explains how Zoe and Tamara might be resurrected as avatars; Joseph declares Daniel insane, but Daniel still asks Joseph to arrange for the theft of a meta-cognitive processor chip from Tomas Vergis ("Caprica"). * Februum 14: Daniel delivers breakfast in bed to Amanda; Joseph asks Sam to arrange the MCP theft; Joseph informs Chambers that the Guatrau does not condone his political actions, whicha re detrimental to the Ha'la'tha, but Chambers insults Joseph before dismissing him; Sam visits the Chambers residence at night and assassinates the Defense Minister ("Caprica"). * Februum 15: Lacy confesses her involvement with the STO to Clarice, and learns that Clarice also belongs to the STO; Daniel uses Zoe's program to create an avatar of Tamara ("Caprica"); the MCP is stolen from the Vergis Corporation, and two Vergis employees are murdered in the process ("Know Thy Enemy"). * Februum 16: Joseph delivers the MCP to Daniel; Joseph enters v-world to meet Tamara's avatar, but she panics when she cannot feel her heartbeat, and Joseph declares the entire project an abomination ("Caprica"). * Februum 17: Daniel downloads Zoe's avatar into the MCP and installs it into the U-87; the avatar briefly communicates with Daniel through the U-87 before the datastream breaks down, and Daniel discovers that Zoe's avatar is gone from v-world; Joseph tells Willie that he was named after his grandfather William, who died in the Tauron Civil War ("Caprica"). * Februum 19: Daniel stages an enormously successful demonstration of the U-87 for Caprican Defense Secretary Joan Leyte; Zoe's avatar latar contacts Lacy from within the U-87 ("Caprica"). * Februum 21: Cyrus and Daniel realize that the U-87 prototype and the MCP chip have bonded in a way that cannot be reproduced with any other robotic unit, and Daniel orders the U-87 prototype sent to his home lab for study; Amanda watches home movies of Zoe; Clarice invites Lacy to lunch at her home on Saturday; Zoe's avatar tells Lacy not to tell Clarice about her existence ("Rebirth"). * Februum 22: Daniel and Amanda attend the Buccaneers/Stallions pyramid game; Joseph accidentally drives to Tamara's school when he tries to pick up Willie; Philomon and Drew pack up the U-87 for delivery to the Graystone residence; Joseph returns home to find Willie, as well as an invitation to a memorial service for the Maglev No. 23 victims; Agent Duram visits Amanda to inquire about Ben Stark, and discovers that Amanda did not Zoe had a boyfriend; the U-87 tries to break free while in transit, and Philo calms it; during dinner, Joseph experiences a hallucination of Tamara at the table; Philo and Drew deliver the U-87 to the Graystone residence, and the robot breaks off one of Drew's fingers ("Rebirth"). * Februum 23 ("Saturday"): Amanda visits Lacy at her home and learns that Zoe intended to find a new family on Gemenon; Daniel and Philo discuss the uniqueness of the U-87 prototype; while Sam takes Willie to Little Tauron, he takes a call before heading to a business where he smashes a window, and Sam and Willie get arrested; Lacy visits Clarice's family for lunch, and Clarice prods Lacy for information about Zoe's computer work; Daniel and Amanda argue about going to the memorial, but Daniel agrees to go if Amanda wants to; Sam and Willie are released from custody, and Willie returns home where Joseph questions his absence from school; Clarice visits an opium den; Zoe contacts Lacy, and Lacy visits the Graystone residence to see the U-87 ("Rebirth"). * Februum 24: Daniel and Amanda attend the memorial ceremony; Amanda meets Ben's mother Natalie Stark, who gives Amanda a package of Zoe's possessions, including an Infinity pin; Joseph finds Daniel, and demands to see Tamara's avatar again; Amanda realizes that Zoe belonged to the STO, and announces to the crowd at the memorial ceremony that her daughter was responsible for the bombing of Maglev No. 23 ("Rebirth"). * Februum 25: Amanda resigns her position at Caprica General Hospital; Lacy is targeted by fellow students at the Athenian Academy for her friendship with Zoe; Daniel works out at the Red Gloves Gym and discusses talk-show host Baxter Sarno with Cyrus; outside the Gym, Daniel is accosted by Sam and Joseph, who demands to see Tamara again; Willie cuts school to spend time with Sam at Goldie's Off Track Betting; Graystone Industries suffers as public opinion turns against holoband and v-world, and several C-Bucs players request to be traded; Joseph is berated by a judge for not personally delivering a bribe on behalf of Plexico Amarcord; Clarice tries to convince Lacy to tell her about Zoe's work; Daniel and Amanda discuss her public announcement of Zoe's STO affiliation; GDD director Gara Singh berates Duram's partner for having interviewed and released Ben Stark a year before the bombing, and then mislabeling the tape; Duram and his partner release to the press the fact that "bureaucratic redtape" is preventing a search of the Graystone residence; Zoe wirelessly interfaces the U-87 with v-world and visits Lacy in unprogrammed space, telling Lacy not to trust Clarice; Zoe and Lacy find Tamara's avatar and help her escape into the larger virtual world; Cyrus and Pryah Magnus try to convince Daniel to appear on Sarno's show to defend his company, v-world, and holobands; Tamara parts ways with Zoe and Lacy in v-world, and Zoe instructs Lacy to find Keon Gatwick to help her get the U-87 with Zoe's avatar to Gemenon; Clarice meets with Alvo to discuss her search for Zoe's avatar, a project that Alvo disapproves of; Lacy convinces Keon to help her with Zoe's plan; Daniel takes Joseph back to v-world, but they are unable to find Tamara's avatar; Daniel sees news of the bad publicity caused by the announcement that Zoe's house hasn't been searched; Daniel calls Priyah to have her book him Backtalk the next night; Willie visits with Sam and his husband Larry, and Joseph asks Sam to murder Amanda Graystone in reprisal for Shannon's death ("Reins of a Waterfall"). * Februum 26: an empty holocafe is bombed ("Gravedancing"). * Martius 12: Daniel and Amanda attend a fundraiser, where Tomas Vergis corners Daniel, revealing that two of his friends and employees were killed during the MCP theft ("Know Thy Enemy"). * Martius 13: Vergis appears on Backtalk ("Know Thy Enemy"). ''Battlestar Galactica'' 48YR * The Cylons revolt against humanity and launch the First Cylon War. 50YR * The [[w:c:battlestarwiki:Galactica (RDM)|Battlestar Galactica]] is built (BSG Miniseries). 60YR * The Cylons abandon the Colonies to find their own home world, ending the First Cylon War. 100YR * The Cylons return, and Twelve Colonies fall (BSG Miniseries). Category:Events